


Broken

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, Mpreg, Secret Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: The baby was Noctis’. However, Prompto hadn’t told Noctis, not after their breakup.Their child was a beautiful baby boy, with bewitching black locks and blue eyes and freckles. His son brought him so much joy – brightened his world, even if Noctis wasn’t a part of it anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

He had woken up alone.

He sat up – looking around their room, with his half-lidded eyes. On Noctis’ pillow, Prompto found a note. Without hesitation, Prompto grabbed the piece of paper.

The only word written was sorry. In an instant, Prompto crumpled the piece of paper in his hands. After all, Prompto couldn’t understand what went wrong.

Their relationship was going so well. However, Noctis didn’t think so, but why?

XOXO

It wasn’t difficult finding Noctis.

The prince was at an arcade – playing a shooting game, which was their favorite. He approached Noctis, with teary eyes. His ex-boyfriend frowned, not enthusiastic about seeing him. However, Prompto just couldn’t understand why, especially because their relationship was perfect.

In fact, Prompto hadn’t spotted any warning signs. This breakup was absolutely uncalled for. He needed some answers.

“What did I do wrong?” Prompto asked, as Noctis looked away. “Please tell me, Noct.”

“You’re just not good enough,” Noctis admitted, as Prompto’s heart fluttered frantically. “You’re not good enough for me.”

“I know I’m not a noble, but I’ll try to be better.”

“That isn’t necessary.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am. Move on, Prompto.”

XOXO

He was pregnant.

The baby was Noctis’. However, Prompto hadn’t told Noctis, not after their breakup. After all, Prompto just couldn’t face Noctis again, especially because he was hurting.

Their child was a beautiful baby boy, with bewitching black locks and blue eyes and freckles. His son brought him joy – brightened his world, even if Noctis wasn’t a part of it anymore. He spoiled his son – bought him whatever toy he wanted, not giving a damn about the price. It didn’t matter, especially because he had a good paying job. It was only the two of them, so he hadn’t many expenses to cover either.

“Happy birthday, my darling boy!” Prompto cooed, as his son blew out the candles. “You’re three-years-old now. Time really does fly by.”

“Let’s eat the cake!” his son chirped, as Prompto chuckled and cut a slice of cake for his son. “You’re the best, daddy!”

“You’re so sweet. I love you so, so much.”

“I love you, too.”

XOXO

It was a lovely afternoon.

He was at the park, with his son. His beautiful boy was running around – chasing butterflies underneath his watchful eyes, but then caught one soon. His son ran over to him – showing him the butterfly, just before letting it go. Of course, Prompto congratulated him, even pecked his son’s cheek.

His son smugly grinned, then. He fondly ruffled ebony locks – embracing his son, who returned the gesture.

“Can we go to the playground?” his son asked, as Prompto looked at the time. “Please, I want to play on the swings.”

“Alright,” Prompto agreed, as his son beamed happily. “We can’t stay for long, though. It’s getting dark.”

“I understand, daddy.”

“You’re such a smart young man. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

XOXO

He pushed his son on the swing.

However, Prompto was weary now. It was getting late, even dark outside. A sighed escaped him, but continued pushing his son.

His darling boy was so cheerful. He couldn’t bear to take that away. So, Prompto thought a few more minutes at the playground couldn’t hurt.

“Daddy, I want to go higher!” his son pleaded, as Prompto grimaced. “I can almost see the city from here.”

“I’m not so sure,” Prompto protested, as his son whined. “It’s dangerous, sweetie.”

“You worry too much, daddy.”

“That’s because I love you so much.”

“And, I love you, too. Can I play in the sandbox?”

“We should be going home soon, but you can play for a little while longer.”

“Yay!”

XOXO

It warmed his heart seeing his son so jovial.

There were other children playing in the sandbox, who his son gleefully greeted. They welcomed him into the sandbox, except for one little girl.

She had blonde locks and blue eyes – wore a pale pink dress and a lace cardigan, with white socks and black flats. She pushed her son out of the sandbox, then. His son tumbled backwards and landed on the ground, where he scraped his arm.

His son began crying. He rushed over and hugged his son, just before plucking his son up into his arms. He couldn’t calm his darling boy, not even at the promise of candy and chocolate.

He was approached by then the little girl’s parents – Noctis and Lunafreya. The king stared wide eyed at his son, but he had turned around.

He quickly buckled his son into the backseat of his car and drove off, not caring about the still gaping king.

“Hush now, sweetie. You’ll be fine,” Prompto comforted, as his son softly sniffled. “That reminds me. What would you like for dinner?”

“Spaghetti,” his son croaked, as Prompto sadly smiled. “Is that okay with you, daddy?”

“Of course, I think spaghetti sounds delicious. And, what would you like for dessert?”

“Ice-cream.”

“Well, I think ice-cream sounds yummy, too.”

XOXO

He administered first-aid and made dinner on autopilot.

His son watched cartoons in the living room. So, Prompto could gather himself. After all, Prompto was shaken up from seeing Noctis and Luna together.

Is she the reason Noctis broke up with him? Did Noctis really leave him for her? He wanted to cry, but didn’t. He wanted to stay strong for his son, especially because his son is so important to him.

“Dinner is ready!” Prompto called, as his son darted into the kitchen. “Remember to wash your hands, sweetie.”

“My hands are all clean now,” his son claimed, as Prompto served him spaghetti. “It smells so good.”

“Eat up, then.”

“Can you read me _The Three Little Pigs_ tonight?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks, daddy!”

“It’s no problem, sweetie.”

XOXO

It was hard not to cry.

He saw Noctis in his son. They looked so alike, but Prompto also saw himself in his son. They both had freckles, but his son’s freckles weren’t as prominent.

He tucked his son into bed, who handed him _The Three Little Pigs_ storybook. He began reading, then. His voice was quite monotone, though.

He usually read with passion, not tonight, though. The encounter at the park still haunted him, especially because Noctis had seen their son. The king’s eyes were wide, even glistening a little.

He wondered, then. Did Noctis know now? Was the king aware that he had a three-year-old son? Was it cruel for him not to tell Noctis about their son?

“I’m sleepy,” his son sighed, as Prompto kissed his forehead. “Stay with me a little longer, just until I fall asleep.”

“Sure,” Prompto smiled, as his son yawned. “Sweet dreams, sweetie.”

“Goodnight, daddy.”

“Goodnight, my love.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

His son was napping.

His darling boy had fallen asleep watching cartoons. He chuckled and crossed his arms - shaking his head, just before draping a blanket over his son.

He began tidying, then. He knelt down - throwing toys into a box, with a tired sigh. Once he had finished, Prompto went into the kitchen - brewing coffee for himself, his body needing caffeine.

XOXO

The doorbell rang.

He halted atop the stairs, with his son. He then turned around - walking back downstairs, not before frowning. He threw the door open - set to chastise his nosy neighbor, who had no boundaries.

He wasn't greeted by his neighbor, though. It was Noctis - the king of Lucis, and the father of his son.

He reacted without hesitation - moving to shut the door, but Noctis was quicker. He stumbled backwards - protectively holding his son, who was still sleeping.

“He’s mine!” Prompto sobbed, as Noctis grabbed his arm. “I won’t let you take him from me.”

“I’m not just here for him,” Noctis scowled, as Prompto’s eyes grew wide. “I’m here for you as well.”

“W-What do you mean?”

“The two of you are property of the crown now.”

“N-No …”

“You have no choice.”

  
XOXO

His tears kept falling.

He was in the Regalia, with his sleeping son. He held his son - protectively inside his arms, not wanting to let go.

He had to, though. He handed his son over, then. So, Noctis could hold him - who happily ruffled black locks, even pinched freckled cheeks.

“He’s beautiful,” Noctis smiled, as Prompto just nodded. “He has freckles, like you.”

“H-He has your hair color,” Prompto sniffled, as Noctis smugly grinned. “He looks like you the most.”

“He has something from the both of us, though. It’s our eye color.”

“Y-Yeah …”

XOXO

The king held his son.

It was a endearing scene, but sad as well. After all, Noctis hadn't experienced the first three years of his son’s life.

He felt terrible about it. How could he have told Noctis, though?

“We’ll be arriving soon,” Noctis said, as Prompto bit his lower lip. “The Citadel is not far from here. Anyway, I had bedrooms prepared for the two of you in the royal wing. If there’s something wrong, you can always tell the servants.”

“O-Okay …” Prompto stuttered, as Noctis fondly stared down at his son. “H-He won’t wake up anytime soon. He inherited your talent of sleeping.”

“Did he now? He’s the cutest thing ever.”

“H-He really is.”

XOXO

He followed behind Noctis.

He received many stares, just curious ones. He ignored them - entering his son’s new room, with awe.

It was decorated beautifully. A more befitting word is lovingly, though.

“You really went all out,” Prompto gasped, as Noctis simply shrugged. “Did you buy the entire toy store? You’re going to spoil him even more.”

“How can I not?” Noctis gloated, as Prompto looked around. “I’m sorry about what my daughter did at the park. She’s visiting her uncle in Tenebrae, with Luna as well. That was just an excuse to leave, though.”

“W-Why would Luna leave?”

“Don’t you understand? She’s angry because I had a love child with you.”

“Oh …”

“And like my father, I've always wanted a son. She could never give one, but I have a son of my own now.”

“N-Noct …”

“We should head to the throne room. It’s where everyone is - my father, Gladio, and Iggy.”

“Y-Yeah, I haven’t see them in a while.”

“Come on, then.”

XOXO

The throne room was unnerving.

He stood beside Noctis, who was surrounded by the others. However, Noctis was holding his hand, with their son in the other. Of course, Prompto wondered why, especially because they’re not together anymore.

Or perhaps he was just thinking too much into it. It could be possible that Noctis just didn't want him to be swept away into the crowd. There were a lot of people gushing over their son - cooing, congratulating, complementing, and some couldn't help poking and pinching their son’s freckled cheeks.

“Oh, my goodness! He looks like you, but I see Prompto in him as well,” Regis chortled, as Noctis squeezed his hand. “I can’t wait to spoil my grandson. I assure you. You two will have a brat in no time.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Noctis chuckled, as Prompto’s heart fluttered. “You spoiled me rotten.”

“Of course, I couldn't resist. And, I still can’t.”

“That’s nice to know.”

“I love you, my boy. And, I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you, dad. I love you, too.”

XOXO

He sat on the armrest.

His feet dangled below. Meanwhile, Noctis sat atop the throne, with their son in his arms. His darling boy still slept - safe and sound in his father’s embrace, who wouldn't let him go. He sighed and smiled - watching the two interact, just as Noctis took a hold of his hand again.

The touch surprised him, but he didn't push Noctis away. He let Noctis hold his hand, not wanting to create a scene. As Ignis and Gladio congratulated them, Prompto’s cheeks crimsoned, even his ears turned a shade of pink.

“You two made him with love,” Gladio snickered, as Noctis just chuckled. “I can’t wait to train him. I wonder what weapon he’ll like the most.”

“Indeed,” Ignis smirked, as Prompto lowered his gaze, “I’m so happy for the two of you.”

“What’s his name, Noct?”

“We’re curious, Your Majesty.”

XOXO

The throngs of people grew quiet.

A hush fell over their friends and family. It wasn't awkward or eerie. In fact, Prompto welcomed the silence - no longer being bombarded, with congratulations or compliments. For this reason, Prompto’s voice resonated around the throne room - reached everyone’s ears, who were curious about the newest addition to the royal family.

“Nicholas,” Prompto smiled, as Noctis kissed their son’s forehead. “His name is Nicholas.”

“Nicholas Lucis Caelum,” Noctis smirked, as Prompto’s smile grew. “Welcome home, my son. And, Prompto, I should thank you.”

“W-What for, Noct?”

“He’s the greatest gift I could ever ask for.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

He heard laughter.

He sat up in bed, then. It wasn't his, though. It was his son’s, who was awake and playing.

His darling boy was on a rocking horse - swaying back and forth, with a wooden sword in his hand. It was such an endearing sight.

So, Prompto took out his camera - snapping a photo, just before changing his wallpaper.

XOXO

He brushed Nicholas’ silky locks.

His son smiled - tilting his head back, with a giggle. So, Prompto shook his head - setting the comb down, just before kneeling. However, Prompto couldn't help himself from reminiscing - remembering old memories again, especially of Noctis.

His son looked like Noctis, even more so than him. He sighed and smiled - fixing Nicholas’ clothes, as his son fidgeted impatiently. He chuckled at the reaction.

“Daddy!” Nicholas complained, as Prompto plucked him up. “You said you have a surprise for me.”

“That’s right,” Prompto croaked, as Nicholas’ eyes widened. “Your father came back from his business trip. And he’s so excited to see you.”

“Dad came home! Can I go see him now?!”

“Of course.”

“Yay!”

XOXO

He walked towards the throne room.

His son dashed inside - running to Noctis, who was napping on the throne. His darling boy began shying away, though. He was hugged around the waist, then.

Without hesitation, Prompto plucked him up - wiping the tears, as Nicholas cried. He felt awful - trying to create a bond, which should’ve happened naturally.

“Where’s dad?” Nicholas asked, as Prompto stroked his hair. “You said dad was here.”

“Your father is here,” Prompto assured, as Nicholas’ sobbing grew noisier. “He’s sitting right there.”

“That’s the king.”

“The king is your father. And you’ll being a king one day, too.”

“Really?!”

“Yes.”

XOXO

  
He watched from afar.

His son was shy, but still interacted with Noctis. He could tell, that his son was in awe of Noctis. He didn't mind, just as long as his son never found out the truth. He had no feelings for Noctis anymore, except for dislike. He wouldn't rob Noctis of being a father, though.

His son was always curious about Noctis, anyway. He was tired of lying, too. He was tired of making excuses - explaining why Noctis wasn't around, or why Noctis never contacted them. He couldn't keep doing that - being dishonest to his son, to the most wonderful thing in his life.

“How was your business trip, dad?” Nicholas asked, as Noctis seemed confused. “Where did you go?”

“It was fine,” Noctis assured, as Nicholas happily smiled. “Maybe I'll take you one day with me, but only when you're older.”

“You can't just leave me at home. I'll miss you so much.”

“I know you will.”

“You're here now, though. You'll play with me more, right?”

“Of course, I will.”

XOXO

He sat at the table.

His son ran around - through the trees and flowers, with Gladio and Ignis. He watched them from afar - quite overprotective over Nicholas, who was running further and further from him. He was worried now, his heart frantically fluttering away.

However, Prompto couldn't follow his son - wrist caught and clutched tightly, as Noctis pulled him aside. He furiously frowned - trying to free himself, but Noctis’ clutch was firm. He dragged inside the grass maze - cornered and trapped there, not at all willingly.

“How could you, Prompto?” Noctis asked, as Prompto’s eyebrows knitted together. “I didn't go on a business trip. I didn't even know he existed.”

“What else was I supposed to say?” Prompto argued, as Noctis gritted his teeth. “I couldn't tell him the truth, that his father doesn't even know he exists.”

“Why didn't you tell me about him, then? Why did you take the first three years of his life away from me?”

“You left me, to marry Lady Lunafreya. I didn't want to ruin your marriage, to be known as a _concubine_ or _home wrecker_ , to be plastered all over the media. Besides, I didn't know I was pregnant, not until I began showing. And, I was scared, that you would take him away from me.”

“I wouldn't do that. I love him, just as much as you do.”

“I know you love him. I'm not you saying you're a bad father, just a horrible lover.”

XOXO

He sighed tiredly.

His son was wet - drenched and dripping in water, with a big smile. His son fell while running - into a pond, where he helped feed fishes. His son also collected seashells - all different shapes and sizes, which were quite beautiful.

He helped Nicholas bathe, then. He brought toys - rubber duckies and boats, as his son played peacefully. It was a strategy - a trick he had learned, a trick that didn't work anymore. It was thanks to Noctis.

“You're getting water everywhere,” Prompto said, as Noctis mischievously grinned. “Please don't do that, sweetheart.”

“It's fine, Nicholas,” Noctis snickered, as Prompto’s eyes narrowed. “Splash him again.”

“Don't listen to him, sweetie.”

“Splash him, Nicholas.”

“You cute, little traitor.”

XOXO

He read aloud.

He was reading _Corduroy_ \- picked by Nicholas, who listened quietly. He brushed Nicholas’ silky locks - lulling his son, which was working. He saw Nicholas’ eyes drooping down - every so often half-lidded, with an accompanying yawn. His son soon gave up, then.

He leaned down - kissing Nicholas’ right cheek, as Noctis kissed his left cheek. His son’s face flushed - brightening his freckles, a trait clearly from him. His son soon fell asleep - clutching Noctis’ cloak, a long black gold embroidered article.

He looked at Noctis, then. It was unnerving - laying with Noctis, but Nicholas was in-between them. Their behavior was odd - deceptive and dishonest, just for Nicholas’ sake. They behaved lovingly - so Nicholas' childhood would be a good one, like from the storybooks.

“If you ever tell our son to splash me with water again, I'll tell him to dump a bucket of cold water on your head when you fall asleep on the throne again,” Prompto cautioned, as Noctis just sighed. “I'm being serious.”

“It was just a bit of fun,” Noctis chuckled, as Prompto rolled his eyes. “I was playing around.”

“You said Nicholas is your greatest gift. Do you really mean that?”

“Of course, I mean that. I've always wanted a son, a prince to secure the crown, the throne, and the line of Lucian kings.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
